


Inuyasha's confused thoughts

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confused musings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inuyasha's confused thoughts

I don't even know why I'm thinking of that pompous jackass aristocrat. He makes my blood boil. I mean what's with that guy! Always insulting me, it's not my fault I was born a half breed. But one thing I can't get out of my mind is his face. He may be a complete jerk and is practically full of him self, but gods is he beautiful. N-Not that I'm like that…it's just an observation is all. I mean we're half brothers! Besides even if I did like him like that..it's not like he'd accept me, I mean I'm only a hanyou. All I'll ever be in his eyes is filth an obstacle to overcome.

Sometimes I just wonder what happened to him that made such beautiful eyes grow so cold. In battle on the rarest of occasions I see the emotion of regret in his eyes before it's drowned in his honey gold orbs. I'll never know if I'm just imagining it or, I actually saw it. I guess you could say I look forward to seeing him.

Lately I've noticed a little girl with brown hair and an orange stripped kimono accompanying Sesshoumaru. And The surprising thing is he hasn't killed her yet! And that she's undoubtedly human. I've just recently found out that Naraku had kidnapped the girl to lure Sesshoumaru out. When I had finally got there Naraku had already seemed to have absorbed him into his grotesque body. If you could even call it a body…

Not that Sesshoumaru didn't escape and all. What really shocked me is that he hadn't beheaded Kohaku when he had the chance. Even though the boy had been the one about to attack Rin. At least I think that's her name. Anyway Sesshoumaru might not be showing it in an obvious way, but he likes having the human girl around. That I can tell by the way he defends her like she was his own pup. Kinda makes me a lil jealous if I think about it long enough..

Damn him and his good looks, Oi I'm sounding like Kagome! The horror..the complete and utter horror of sounding like that annoying harpy in anyway. At least I don't go on about some boy in her time, what was his name again? Hobo or something. And who the hell is this Hobo person? Mmm…Just when will this damn water boil…


End file.
